


10,000 Leagues

by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa- (strangeandintoxicating)



Series: Teenage Dream [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fratboy!Shiro, M/M, a short request for an anon!, scrappy!Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandintoxicating/pseuds/Strange%20and%20Intoxicating%20-rsa-
Summary: Takashi Shirogane-Holt was 10,000 leagues out of Keith Kogane’s dating pool, but that didn’t mean Keith didn’t stare at the back of his head every day for a whole damn semester. He’d dream of asking the guy out, but every time he started working up the courage, something would remind him that Shiro was the exact opposite of Keith and the desire and courage would deflate like a popped balloon.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Teenage Dream [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864480
Comments: 10
Kudos: 120





	10,000 Leagues

Takashi Shirogane-Holt was 10,000 leagues out of Keith Kogane’s dating pool, but that didn’t mean Keith didn’t stare at the back of his head every day for a whole damn semester. He’d dream of asking the guy out, but every time he started working up the courage, something would remind him that Shiro was the exact opposite of Keith and the desire and courage would deflate like a popped balloon.

It made sense, after all—Shiro was well-off but not snobby. His adopted father, Dr. Holt, was the head of the Space Science and Physics department, so he was smart, too. 

Hell, Shiro was even pledged to one of the campus frats, but was nothing but kind to everyone he met.

Well, everyone who gathered enough spine to talk to him.

Keith, though?

Keith never expected Shiro to so much as glance at him.

It was a hard thing to accept, but Keith knew exactly who he was—poor kid taking credits while holding down two jobs, barely scraping by. 

Takashi Shirogane may as well have been on a pedestal up in space, while Keith was groveling on the ground. 

All semester, Shiro never turned around. Not once.

Until, well, he  _ did _ . 

“Hey—Keith, right?” 

Keith blinked and slowly leaned back in his chair, trying to make himself smaller. He’d been staring at the perfect cowlick on the back of Shiro’s head, not expecting him to turn around and  _ talk _ . 

_ Fuck. Did he notice I was staring? _ Keith thought as he gave a brief nod.

“Yeah?” 

“I know this is sudden, but, uh… I was wondering… do you like to party? Like, you know, at Sigma Nu Pi?” 

No, Keith did not like to party. Especially  _ frat _ parties where people got too drunk and someone always made out with a mistake and then things got awkward because of  _ course _ they did. 

“Yeah,” Keith replied. “Love ‘em. Parties, I mean. Never been to a Sigma Nu Pi party, though.” 

_ Because those are the worst of the worst. How can someone like Shiro be in a frat like  _ **_that_ ** _? _

“Well, I dunno if you’re interested, but… we’re having a party this weekend. I figured, well… you seem like a chill guy, and I guess I’ve been wanting to get to know you a bit, maybe hang out, before I ask you out on a real date.” 

Keith leaned so far back in his chair that the only reason he didn’t fall backward was because Allura reached forward and physically vaulted him forward.

Shiro, at least, had the decency to look a little guilty, but Keith couldn’t think about that because—because—

“Hu—what?” Keith asked as he stared at Shiro. This gorgeous man, this absolute dream of a human being, had just asked him out?

“Is this some kinda joke?” Keith asked, feeling embarrassment rush from his face down to his toes. He neer expected someone like Shiro to pull this kind of thing, but… 

“Huh?” 

“Did Lance put you up to this?” 

Shiro tilted his head to the side. “Lance? No, no. Nothing like that. No one put me up to anything. I just—we’re gunna be finishing up the semester soon, and I figured I may as well gather up all my courage and the last of my brain cells to ask you out before I lose the courage. Or, uh,” Shiro swallowed and looked away, embarrassed. “Maybe you’ve been staring at me all semester because you want to punch my face in.” 

“No,” Keith managed to say, a knot lodging itself in Keith’s throat. “I—yeah. Party. I’m—yeah. I’ll come.” 

Shiro’s smile is nearly blinding, but Keith can’t look away because the most beautiful man in the world asked him out and—and—

Shiro grabbed hold of his hand and quickly jotted down his number on Keith’s palm. “Y’know. Just in case you get lost. Or bored. Or get lonely at two in the morning.” 

“I—okay. Um… Thank you?” 

Shiro’s smile was worth every bit of the awkwardness, though. 

“See you on Saturday?”

“Yeah,” Keith replied, stomach going fuzzy. If this was some kind of trick, some kind of game, it certainly didn’t feel like it. Not with the way Shiro was looking at him.

It was then that Dr. Holt popped his head back in, and though they couldn’t talk anymore, Keith didn’t feel so guilty at staring at the back of Shiro’s head. Especially not when he caught Shiro eyeing him out of the corner of his eye.

Maybe… just maybe there was a chance.


End file.
